The Indestructible Chronicles
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Taken in by SHIELD, Shego is forced to work alongside a brilliant physicist who also happens to be a walking nuclear arsenal. She'll encounter Deviants, Dinosaurs, Eternals, Hydra, A.I.M. and numerous other extreme threats on her missions. But what will shake her to the core is when she realizes that she's developing a very close bond with her unique partner. Image by CallMePo.


**The Indestructible Chronicles**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**A Deadly Mercenary Beauty and SHIELD's Monstrous W.M.D.**

* * *

**Secret A.I.M. Base**

**Location: South Pacific**

Monica Rappaccini, the Scientist Supreme of Advanced Idea Mechanics, was studying the outlines and details of a secret weapon that she designed and has been working on for the past several months. Touching the holographic screen in order submit the new, updated information to her secret files. She's a stunningly beautiful woman with gentle forest-green eyes; her long raven-black hair flowed down past her shoulders; attire made of mostly dark emerald and bits of gold & black covered her lithe form. However, despite her beauty, she is as ruthless and dangerous as she is intelligent and crafty.

After all, she is a brilliant biochemist and scientist, one who could challenge the intellects of even the smartest men and women on the entire planet. At another time in her life she nearly received a Nobel Prize for her work extraordinary work on anti-toxins and antidotes for environmental poisons. When she recognized the many environmental and political failings of Western Civilization, she decided that it was too corrupt to exist. It was these factors, among numerous others, that made her join the villainous organization known as A.I.M.

It was through this super villain society that she believed she could make a difference, regardless of what the people of the world said or felt about it. Extreme circumstances required equally extreme measures. And she would let nothing, whether it would be the rulers of the world or its heroes, stand in her way of ultimate triumph. She continued working on her important project, only to be interrupted from her studies by one of the A.I.M. scientists, who was dressed in the usual yellow gear that was standard amongst the scientific society.

"My Lady, your guest has arrived.", The A.I.M. Scientist informed, giving a slight bow to the female Scientist Supreme.

"Ah, perfect. Right on schedule.", Monica remarked, shutting off the small device that contained all of her information before placing it within one of her pockets for safe keeping.

Exiting one of her personal labs within the base, Monica was soon surrounded by a dozen or so armed A.I.M. guards equipped with plasma rifles as she made her way to the intended location. It was here within the base that she would confront her hired mercenary, one who's done several assignments for A.I.M in the past couple of months. It was the usual routine: the hired mercenary who stole the item or items of interest for her or A.I.M. would return to the base of operations to deliver the items and receive the transfer of payment, and then leave without further questions.

After a few moments of walking through the base, passing other A.I.M. scientists who were busy working, Monica came to a stop directly in front of the mercenary. Standing, with the item in hand, was a tall, beautiful woman with long raven hair and pale green skin. Her lithe body was dressed in a green and black jumpsuit, one that perfectly fit the lovely curves of her athletic, feminine physique. The deadly beauty's two dark emerald-green eyes gazed at Monica Rappaccini, focusing on the Scientist Supreme of the evil organization. Years ago she was once part of a team of heroes, but she turned back on being a heroine for something far more enriching. Once known as Sheena Elizabeth Goh, she now is infamously known around the world as the villainess/mercenary Shego.

"Do you have the items?", Monica questioned sternly.

"Yeah, they're here. You got my money?", Shego shot back in retort, holding the metallic canister firmly in her gloved right hand.

"Yes, as we agreed upon, Ms. Goh. We've taken it upon ourselves to transfer the money into your private account, as you requested. We even bestowed a little extra for your excellent services.", Monica stated in answer, handing the code number to Shego, one that would identify the deposit into her secret account.

"Good. 'Cause I have to tell ya, Moni, if you would've screwed me over, I would have killed you and all the rest of your little bee-keepers here.", Shego replied in warning, a dangerous smirk gracing her features.

"Well, then it is fortunate that we didn't have to come to that form of situation, isn't it?", Monica remarked, reaching out to take the canister from Shego's hand.

Suddenly...

THOOM!

The sound echoed throughout the corridors of the base, the force shaking the complex to its very core. In that instant Shego and Monica's attention, along with the rest of the scientists and workers within the A.I.M. base, became focused on in the direction that the thunderous impact came from. What was happening?

"What the hell was that?!", Shego snarled as she narrowed her eyes, nearly shouting in exclamation.

"I'm not certain. But I intend to soon find out.", Monica said in reply, activating her comlink before speaking into the mouthpiece.

"Number 8757, what is the situation? Report!", Monica inquired, irritation evident in her voice.

"My lady, we have some very disturbing news! We're under attack! It seems that SHIELD has sent one of their agents to sabotage our operations!", One of the A.I.M. Operatives spoke into the mouthpiece, informing the female Scientist Supreme.

"Who?", Monica demanded, her tone as cold as ice.

"Banner.", The A.I.M. Operative answered in confirmation before a savage roar erupted within the background, the link extinguished as the operative screamed in terror.

"Well, isn't that just lovely.", Monica hissed, the mentioning of her former lover stinging her in more ways than one.

"What should we do, My Lady?", One of the A.I.M. Operatives standing beside her whispered in inquiry.

"We destroy the base.", Monica answered firmly, not even bothering to glance at the underling.

"But, my Lady, he'll surely run through any of our forces before we can escape!", The A.I.M. Operative exclaimed, knowing all too well of what the monstrous behemoth was capable of.

"Exactly. Which is why I intend to gain a distraction from our little mercenary-for-hire. While she's busy dealing with Banner, we'll be able to make our escape.", Monica whispered deviously.

THOOOM!

Another thunderous sound of impact echoed throughout the complex, making the concrete and metal of the flooring tremble. He was getting closer. It would only be a matter of time before he'd explode onto the scene, destroying everything in his path and capturing her in the process. She could not let this happen, she wouldn't! Approaching Shego, Monica decided to put her plan into action by manipulating the mercenary villainess.

"Ms. Goh, how would you like to make more than triple the amount you've earned this day?", Monica offered with a false smile.

"I'm listening. What do I gotta do?", Shego replied, arching an intrigued eyebrow as she locked eyes with the A.I.M. villainess.

Instantly, Monica's head averted to the direction in which the thunderous sound and impact originated. He would be here soon, that much she was certain of. She had to act swiftly!

THOOOOM!

"I want you to personally deal with our intruder. Do everything in your power to eliminate him! Succeed and I assure you that I will make this task more than worth the effort.", Monica informed, knowing that the offer was one that Shego wouldn't refuse.

"Sounds good to me, Moni! I'm all in!", Shego accepts, smashing her right fist into the palm of her left hand.

"Excellent. Now, if you excuse me, Ms. Goh, I must be on my way. So much to do, so very little time.", Monica said in reply, proceeding to walk away with the canister in hand.

Monica could only smile at her achievement. Not only did she obtain the items for her project, but she also tricked the deadly super-powered mercenary Shego into conflict and avoided being captured by SHIELD. Everything was going according to plan. It would only be a matter of time until she would have the world in the palm of her hand.

Even as Monica departed, Shego awaited the arrival of the unexpected intruder. She was ready for a fight, more than usual. She craved a solid challenge, one that would push her to her physical limit. In her past confrontations she would always hold back, knowing that if she would truly cut loose with her powers that she could easily kill any of the individuals whom she fought against. Just once she wished, no, desired to go up against an opponent whom she wouldn't have to hold back against without killing them too quickly or ripping them to shreds.

Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.

THOOOOOM!

An explosive force of great magnitude rips through concrete and steel, the shock waves sending Shego soaring back through the air until she crashes back to the concrete flooring that became littered with debris. She lets out a groan of slight pain, lifting her gaze towards the massive opening only to see an equally gigantic figure standing, hidden by the cloud of smoke. Slowly she gets to her feet, her emerald-green irises focused solely on the titanic being who began walking towards her, the entire complex seemingly quaking with each step.

When the titan fully revealed himself to her, Shego's eyes couldn't cease widening ever so slightly as the realization of the identity of the monstrous entity before her became clear. He towered over eight-and-a-half-feet tall in height, his solid, heavily defined muscular frame easily weighing 2,000 pounds. His flesh was that of emerald, much like the color of his jade irises while short dark hair adorned the top of his head. The only bit of clothing on his entire body was a pair of purple-black shorts which had a strange, metallic belt-like device.

This creature is known and feared throughout the world as The Hulk, the alter-ego of one of the smartest and most brilliant men on the planet, Dr. Bruce Banner. It all began when Banner was bombarded with gamma rays from testing a nuclear Gamma Bomb, a weapon that the scientist created himself. And thus the strongest and one of the most powerful creatures ever to set foot on the face of the Earth was unleashed. Ever since that fateful day, Banner and the Hulk battled for control, each trying to dominate or destroy the other. All of their conflicts ended in stalemate, neither gaining an advantage over the other, resulting in the two eventually accepting their shared existence... for now.

The Hulk stared down at Shego, his jade eyes staring down into her own. For the first time in her life, perhaps the only time in her life, Shego couldn't look away. She could neither move nor react, it was as if her limbs were paralyzed or that she was in a mystical trance. She didn't know whether to fight or to remain calm in hope that the Hulk wouldn't acknowledge her presence.

"Hmph! Puny human.", Hulk snorted, continuing to glare down at Shego until the sounds of A.I.M. operatives caught his immediate attention.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAH!", Hulk roared, rushing past Shego with blinding speed, lashing out at the numerous targets that were unfortunate enough to be in his way.

Shego could only watch on in utter awe and disbelief. Never had she seen something, anything so massive move with such lightning quick speed. He ripped through the A.I.M. dreadnoughts as if they were nothing, tearing the metal as if it were paper and crushing the poor souls within the giant, ten-foot-tall armored machines into bloody smears. The lasers that struck his hide were shrugged off, effecting the gamma goliath as much as a gentle breeze would affect a normal person. It was then that Shego began to contemplate her next course of action.

"Okay, Shego. Time to get your head in the game. You've fought heroes, villains, giant green aliens and put up with an annoying blue moron of an employer for years until you decided to quit. You can do this! It's time to step up into the big leagues. No more holding back. You either take him down... or die trying!", Shego said, giving herself a motivational pep-talk as she readied herself for conflict against the Green Goliath.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I'm sure that most of you know, or if not I'll gladly state it again, that I'm a longtime comic book reader and a life-long fan of Bruce Banner/The Hulk. My favorite heroic character of all-time. He's such a cool/complex character on a multitude of levels. And this crossover/fusion fic is based on the current series 'Indestructible Hulk' written by Mark Waid, while also acknowledging the previous tenures on the character from famous writers such as Greg Pak, Peter David and Bill Mantlo.**

**I bet most of you are wondering... what can we expect next in the coming chapters? Well, I'll give you a brief summary of just what we'll see.**

**Wendigoes. Deviants. Eternals. Dinosaurs. Hydra. A.I.M. All these and more surprises are in store as this story continues! Don't you dare miss it!**


End file.
